


I Want it Bad

by ratbyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Car Masturbation, Car Sex, F/M, Genderswap, Masturbation, and how shy and quiet and slightly aggressive jaehyun is????, fem jaehyun, fem nct, i uhhhhh love fem jaehyun, jaehyun is shy and embarrassed, johnny is whipped, johnny loves his girlfriend, oral (fem receiving), whatever who doesnt want to watch jaehyun fuck herself right hahah ha ha ha just me? okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbyun/pseuds/ratbyun
Summary: You can only hear Dear Maria, Count Me In about five times before you get a little antsy. Jaehyun wasn’t often horny like that, spurred on by nothing in particular, but when Johnny laid his hand on her thigh, she could’ve cracked.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 166





	I Want it Bad

**Author's Note:**

> i was uhhhhh inspired from listening to bad by the cab on repeat and my brain forcing me to believe that johnny loves all time low AND im a whore for fem jaehyun shes my girlfriend and i love girls :(
> 
> basically Jaehyun is horny because Johnny's hot and it's at the worst possible time for her mental capacity because they're not exactly somewhere Jaehyun exactly wants to be horny. plus Johnny really loves his girlfriend and how easily embarrassed she is.

Beforehand, neither of them thought it would be a bad idea to drive from Connecticut to Illinois. They'd gone on a few shorter road trips. Jaehyun loved the wind flowing through her hair and getting to see Johnny in his happiest with the sun beaming on his face through the window.

When Johnny made the suggestion to drive, Jaehyun of course thought it would be a nice time to spend with her boyfriend; spending time with him was always fun. The drive was long and they were both all for it when Johnny decided it would be a nice getaway to leave the town they lived in to visit his family in Chicago. Johnny reminded her how much he liked driving around the city and wanted the opportunity to show Jaehyun everything he could in their short trip, so it only seemed smarter to drive there and have the car with them for more optimal sightseeing.

Jaehyun didn’t mind of course, knowing how fun it would be to sing she and Johnny’s shared playlist for hours on end and it seemed wonderful at the time. Johnny’s excited face when his favorite songs shuffled wasn’t something she wanted to pass up.

It was only about six hours into the thirteen hour drive and Jaehyun didn’t expect to get antsy so quickly. She’d been staring out the window for a while and Johnny was surely going to figure out that something was wrong soon. She sighed, squeezing her legs together to ignore the ache between her thighs.

It wasn’t that she was annoyed, not even a little bit, but hearing Johnny’s sultry voice singing along to the radio had her eyeing his lips, his grip on the steering wheel, over his bobbing Adams apple, and how nice the seat of his lap looked on the other side of the car. It also didn’t help that when they stopped at a gas station an hour prior for drinks, Johnny groped her ass so politely that it made her knees buckle. She would otherwise be fine if she hadn’t thought about the sweet and lazy prior night they had where he had her panting and nuzzling his nose into her neck like she was the sweetest thing he’d ever touched.

She’d be fine if it wasn’t for that, and you can only hear _Dear Maria, Count Me In_ about five times before you get a little antsy. Jaehyun wasn’t often horny like that; spurred on by nothing in particular, but when Johnny laid his hand on her thigh, she could’ve cracked. She was normally in the comfort of her own home and Johnny’s stamina met hers just fine, so she could easily save the embarrassment. They worked well together; Johnny being the smooth handsome confident one and Jaehyun being the meek shy silly one. There was never really an issue and Johnny kept her satisfied. She’d never been in the position before to want Johnny and couldn’t have him; it made the situation nearly unbearable.

She swallowed, smiling sweetly at him and getting a beautiful grin back behind a perfect face adorned with sunglasses and his hair pushed back. He looked gorgeous, it wasn’t his fault. Jaehyun knew what she was in for when she started dating Johnny and it was biting her in the ass. She wished his fingers were inside of her instead of on her thigh and soon she’d be fucked. Her arousal was throbbing between her legs and she had to sigh, leaning her head against the window and trying to calm down with the mid-day scenery blowing past as they took on the interstate. _Or Nah_ decided to throw her a curveball after quite a few Warped Tour level shuffles and The Weeknd’s first line had her switching songs immediately and she cursed Johnny in her head for having such a diverse playlist.

Jaehyun swallowed, biting her lip when she heard another The 1975 song over the speakers, quickly being pelted with Matty Healy singing about sex. Yeah, she’d crack soon. She cleared her throat, sitting up, easily closing her legs and definitely wishing she wore more than a skirt and a simple pair of cute cotton panties on her bottom half. She figured it would be comfortable and a good outfit to greet Johnny’s parents in, but she suddenly wished she had more to soak through, it might be a little easier.

“What’s wrong babe?” Johnny’s voice made Jaehyun jump, blinking her eyes to look over at him, his pouty lips made her want him to devour her. And quickly.

She stuttered to find an answer. “Oh, uh, nothing.” She brushed off, smiling softly. She tapped her fingers on her kneecap, moving Johnny’s hand closer to her knee. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to mind. She sighed again, trying to muster up a smile.

Jaehyun quickly switched the song. She landed on _Better_ by Khalid, which she hoped would lighten the mood, but when Johnny’s sweet singing voice filled the air again, she was quickly reminded of how Johnny would sing in her ear at night when running his fingers down her hips and god, it was suddenly very hot. She cracked the window.

“Feeling carsick?” Johnny pouted, rubbing over her knee and his hand felt hot, too hot. Jaehyun glanced at him again and her throat went dry.

“No, I promise I’m fine.” Her cheeks were red and she hoped Johnny couldn’t tell. He turned down the radio slightly, taking her hand into his and briefly, she felt better. Jaehyun picked up her phone and scrolled through Instagram, hoping to find something to distract her, but only met with memes and pictures from both of their accounts. She glanced over the pictures of Johnny and she felt like she was too lucky because her boyfriend was fucking hot and she wanted to sit on his face because there was a tongue-out picture and she thought she’d die if she looked at it any longer. She bounced slightly in her seat, hoping Johnny would only assume she had to pee and she was right.

“Do I need to make a pit-stop? I’ll need gas in a little bit anyway, so I can stop sooner.” Jaehyun shook her head, sighing again and trying to have him stop talking to her because his voice was driving her crazy. She crossed her legs, reaching down to gently squeeze Johnny’s hand before he pulled it up to put it back on the steering wheel.

“I’m fine, Johnny, I swear.” She said, slightly more aggressively and Johnny was silent for a moment. Jaehyun knew she fucked up then, knowing she only was intense like that when she was frustrated. The problem was, Jaehyun was never frustrated unless she wanted him to fuck her and she felt bad for raising her voice even just the tiniest bit. She frowned momentarily, ignoring the groan she wanted to let out as she readjusted in her seat. She glanced over to see the slightest smirk on Johnny’s face, her mouth watering at the way his jaw clenched. “What?” She dared to ask.

“You’re horny.” The word made her whole body shiver, a slight gape to her mouth as she tried to laugh it off. He was 100% right and he knew her much too well.

“What? No, I’m not.” She shook her head, tsking and looking back out the window. She closed her eyes softly and wondered how she was being so obvious. He rolled the window back up and a small giggle filled the space.

“Yeah, I know you and you’ve been squirming in your seat for 30 minutes. You’re horny. Tell me why.” Johnny was laughing softly, amused by the tone in the air. He always was.

Jaehyun pouted in frustration, not wanting to look at her boyfriend again. “No, I don’t want to talk about it.” She’d given herself away and accidentally admitted what was wrong. That was shameful enough. Jaehyun was shy enough inside of the bedroom and she hated talking about it outside, even when Johnny was an open book and talked about whatever came to mind constantly. He lived to embarrass her.

“Ah! You _are_ horny! I knew it!” Johnny was giggling loudly, rubbing his hand up her thigh and she quickly shoved it away, pulling her knees to her chest. “I had a feeling when you skipped Bad by The Cab. You always really thought that song was sexy-“

“Shut up!” She was smiling embarrassingly, rolling her eyes and burying her head in her knees. His laugh was teasing. “Seriously Johnny stop it!” She wanted to hide her smile because she always got too giggly and embarrassed to address it, especially when she was called out. She hated that she couldn’t stop smiling when she was completely mortified, but it was what happened.

“Mm, I see you smiling! It’s cute! Be horny!” He bounced cutely in his seat, stealing glances at Jaehyun that she never got to see. The love in his eyes was phenomenal, but she couldn’t look, she couldn’t. “You thinking about me? You want me? Huh? Are you _horny_ because of me?" He was teasing and the word was tantalizing and she hated it.The words felt absolutely filthy and she couldn't believe he could say things with such ease and not even a voice crack. "What are you thinking about, _hm_?" It wasnt often that Jaehyun wanted Johnny to just shut his mouth, but it was definitely one of those times.

“Stop,” Jaehyun huffed into her knees, pouting as she looked up again, resting her chin on her kneecap. “It’s just, I don’t know.” She groaned. She never had the right words with these things and she was lucky that Johnny was usually the one to read her in every other situation and give her what she wanted without threat, but he was in no position to be able to lay her out and if they wanted to get to Chicago in good time, stopping for him to snatch her soul wasn’t an option. She sighed again, still hearing Johnnys taunting giggle. 

"You want your pussy touched?” Her clit was definitely throbbing at the thought and the word felt so sinful and delicious, but she didn't want him to keep teasing her. She'd never let herself live it down if she word vomited.

"No." Okay, she'd cracked, her face breaking into the widest most embarrassed grin into her knees and she wanted the situation to be over more than she wanted to do something about it. Maybe Johnny would just let it go after that; let her calm down and ignore the ache, but they both knew Johnny would never let it go.

“You should get off.” Johnny shrugged, pulling her immediate attention back to him and she was shocked he’d suggest something like that.

“What?” She asked, laughing it off, but her ears felt so hot and it was probably exactly what she would do if she was home alone with all the doors and windows closed, but they were in a car. On the way to see Johnny’s family. “No! I’m not going to do that! Not with you here!”

Jaehyun never talked about masturbating; it wasn't something that ever crossed conversations. She'd just done it alone and ever so rarely she'd do it in bed with him after particularly long days when they're both lazy and Johnny suggests getting off mutually. She'd never done it in front of him or anyone else without the situation being completely different. She never got off when someone else was around and not getting off as well. Her mind was spinning and the thought had her cheeks so flushed she might've broken a sweat.

“So pretend I’m not here.” Johnny shrugged, as if it was easy. He rested his hand in his lap and Jaehyun noticed that there was a slight tent in his jeans and she thought she was going to die. She was going to die from being horny. It made her even more angry, but Johnny kept talking. “Seriously, it’s fine. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, _baby_.” The word came out so sultry, making the hairs on the back of her neck raise and she was so embarrassed that she didn’t know what to do. Maybe he was right. She bit her lip, fighting her inner urge to punch her boyfriend, but she just sighed, putting her legs back down and laying her hands in her lap again.

“I’m not doing it.” She said firmly, but she was losing her resolve, she wanted to get off so badly with Johnny filling her to the hilt and his hipbones pressed into the back of her thighs, but it wasn’t going to happen. She was almost mad it couldn’t happen and she was angry that nothing could be done, until Johnny reached over and softly danced his fingers up her leg, softly pulling up her skirt and the slight noise that came from her made her even more embarrassed.

“Get off,” Johnny nearly whispered, his soft fingers teasing at the hem of her underwear. “For me?” Jaehyun could’ve moaned at that, closing her eyes briefly before Johnny moved away, his hand laying back on her knee to gently tug her legs apart. The cold air against the damp cotton panties felt so uncomfortable. “Are you wet?” He asked, his voice sounded firm and deep; it made Jaehyun shiver.

“Yes,” She panted, laying her head back against the seat and hoping Johnny would touch her instead, but their safety was more important and she knew he wouldn’t.

“How wet?” Johnny taunted, mischievously grinning.

“So wet.” She was never _that_ forward, but Johnny always had her doing things she never thought she could. She whined, ignoring everything she believed was wrong and slipped her hand down to cup her pussy through the fabric, sighing at the relief.

“Better?” He asked, squeezing her thigh again. He seemed to be keeping his resolve together extremely well and she hated how simple Johnny was sometimes. She almost moaned at the action, leaning her head back against the seat.

“No,” She spoke frustratedly, pushing her skirt further up and finally slipping her hand into her panties, finally sighing of relief when she touched her swollen clit, finally pressing her fingers harshly against it and swirling in tender circles. Her breathing hitched and she screwed her eyes shut.

“Good girl.” Johnny edged her on, smirking and only glancing over to see her occasionally. “Play with your pussy for me, okay?” The word felt like honey even the second time and it never slipped from her mouth, but she loved when Johnny said it. It sounded so dirty and forbidden, that she couldn’t help but to press a little harder, spreading her legs again and moaning quietly to herself. “Play with yourself, you’re so dirty.” Johnny said things like that only when he wanted to tease her, but Jaehyun wasn’t interested in anything but praise at the moment and she’d easily get discouraged and not talk to him for hours. She had to put him straight.

"Don't say that." Jaehyun panted, but voice serious.

"Why? You don't like it when I call you dirty? That's a new one." Johnny lowly chuckled, not used to the frustration coming from Jaehyun and he didn't know how he felt about it or how serious she was. 

“Fuck off.” She spat, whining when her fingers slipped off the nerves because she was just too fucking wet. It made her mad, she had to admit, but Johnny had pushed her and she was already too far to give up now. Normally Johnny had a fierce comeback, but he stayed calm.

“Fuck yourself.” Johnny said strictly and Jaehyun had to swallow, fingers on autopilot as she slipped them down and easily pressed two fingers into her entrance. Her breathing hitched and she heard Johnny chuckle, shooting him a look with an annoyed quirked lip. She shook her head and looked away when he glanced at her, raising an eyebrow and he’d taken his sunglasses off so he could keep looking over at her to see the situation unfolding in his front seat. She seemed to calm down when she finally fucked up into herself, long fingers doing exactly their job and Johnny was actually proud of her. He'd never seen her exactly like this before and he was pretty sure he liked it. "That's my girl." 

“Johnny,” She panted, leaning the seat back slightly with her free hand and spreading her legs further, picking her heels up to rest on the edge of the seat again. She curved her fingers in and was horrified when she heard the squelching of her arousal, but it didn’t stop her, quickly fucking into herself with an unmatched rhythm and she was finally whining, soft noises escaping her lips as she worked herself up more, her skirt hiding nothing as she worked herself under her panties. Finally, some real fucking relief. “Johnny, it’s good.” She whispered.

“Mm, I know, I can hear it, baby.” He giggled, his hand gently palming though his jeans and she wondered exactly how she was going to make it through the whole damn car ride without making him pull over to fuck her silly. “Keep going, you’re doing so good, okay?” His words of encouragement were doing exactly what they should be, making her eyes roll back at the praise.

“I want you to fuck me.” Jaehyun said before she could stop it, but she couldn’t find herself to be upset about the slip of tongue. It was true, she did, but her fingers felt so good and she moaned. Loud.

“I want to, so bad baby, but we’re making such good timing.” Her fingers sped up, slipping in a third digit and she threw her head back, squirming in her seat because it still wasn’t enough. She picked the pace up, pressing quickly and harshly into her spot and she panted heavily, rocking her hips down onto her fingers. She bit her lip, reaching down with her other hand to rub quickly at her clit.

“Johnny, Johnny, fuck.” She whined loudly and, fuck, she was going to come. She pressed harder and rubbed her clit quickly, breath heavy and she came.

Jaehyun leaned forward, working through her orgasm and she stilled when it was just too much, trying to come down. Her head was spinning and Johnny brought her back to earth with his tender voice. “Good, baby?” He asked sweetly. His hands were back on the steering wheel and she was so mad that he kept so calm. He looked so hot, eyes slightly glazed over with lust and she almost shook when he shot her a loving look.

“No.” Jaehyun swallowed again. Her clit was quick to get back to throbbing, pulling her panties off and tossing the ruined fabric to the floor. She wanted to do it again, but she needed a minute.

“What do you mean, no?” He asked, voice teasing again and she was going to absolutely lose it. He groaned at the sight of the soft pink against the black floor mats.

“Johnny, I’m still horny.” She admitted with a pout, pulling herself back together and sighing heavily. Her arousal and mess was surely dripping on the seat, but she couldn’t bring it to her to care. They could clean it later. She spread her legs again, immediately working at her clit and the wet sounds felt like music to both of their ears. The Weeknd was playing through the speakers again and it was entirely fitting.

“Come again, babygirl, do it all you need, okay?” Johnny giggled, pulling her knee over to glance at her pussy himself. “Oh my god, you’re so wet.” He sounded like he suppressed a moan, but she couldn’t care. Jaehyun always kept herself neat and groomed, especially because she swam and boxed and it was more comfortable in general. Johnny definitely didn't mind. “So fucking hot.”

“Johnny it-it’s so hot in here.” She whined, reaching up with her free hand to unbutton her shirt, bralette underneath feeling like the only thing she should be wearing. Johnny quickly turned up the air and Jaehyun was quick to slip three fingers back inside, the sensation almost doubling from the previous time. Johnny had never seen her get off herself like _that_ before. He didn’t realize how insatiable she was when it wasn’t him.

“ _You’re_ hot.” Johnny’s voice pulled a groan from Jaehyun’s throat, making her roll her eyes.

“God, I hate you.” Jaehyun was sighing, her fingers slowing down just a bit to keep herself grounded and revel in the feeling. She closed her eyes, leaned her head back and enjoyed the feel of being full and abusing the spot that just felt so good. Johnny stayed silent for just a moment, but she could tell it was to think of a decent comeback, the knowing smirk played on his face. She glanced over at him when she heard a playful hum come from him. “What?” She asked with a huff.

“If you hated me so much, you wouldn’t be fingering yourself in my car just because you stared at me for too long, now would you, sweetheart?” The word fell out of his mouth so sweetly, clicking his tongue. Jaehyun wanted to pout, but she couldn’t. She felt like she was fighting a losing battle.

“Well, you told me to.” Jaehyun huffed, turning her head away out of embarrassment, staring back out the window before closing her eyes. It felt so good, it really did. Her long fingers working inside her at such a perfect pace. They were nothing compared to Johnny’s fingers, but she wouldn’t deny she could get herself off so well; something Johnny hadn’t seen before that exact moment. If she touched herself, it was normally a lazy easy rub out, nothing at all like this. She sighed, slipping her fingers out to play on her clit, glancing back down to see just how wet and needy she was. She couldn’t lie, her pussy was pretty. Jaehyun thought she looked good and she couldn’t deny it, but she’d never say it. She liked the way her fingers slid across the bundle of nerves and made her jolt slightly, a small gasp coming from her lips.

“Fuck, I want to taste you so bad.” Jaehyun could’ve choked, clenching around nothing and swallowing; rubbing herself harder with tighter circles. “I want to put my mouth on you.” Johnny’s voice was low and hot, making her chest tight and oh god, she was going to come again. “I want your pussy so bad baby.” She rubbed herself to his voice, eyes closing and her circling intensified around the nerves in the best way.

“Johnny I-“ Jaehyun panted, shaking her head because it was too much, eyes rolling back and she jerked with her second orgasm, chest heaving and making her vision blur.

“Did you just come again?” Jaehyun only responded with a groan, still feeling her walls flutter and wishing something was there to suffice her again. She looked over to see her boyfriend’s eyes full blown, eyebrow cocked. Fuck, why did he have to look so good? Jaehyun groaned, wanting to cry from being so frustrated. She was horny again and at home she could get off five times before being satisfied, but she wasn’t sure it was in her body to let Johnny know that. Sure he’d make her come multiple times before their sessions ended, but she could easily throw that off as just lusting after her very hot, very satisfying boyfriend. She’d never hear the end of it if he knew how many times she could go alone. Nobody had ever seen her like this. “Are you satisfied now, baby?” Jaehyun was silent, legs still spread wide and the cold air felt good blasting against her. She was so hot and so ready to finger herself again. She looked down at her very wet pussy and wanted to touch it, but her pride was overwhelming her. “Go again.”

Jaehyun swallowed. “A-again?”

“You clearly want to do it again.” Johnny shrugged.

“But-“

“Until you’re satisfied, okay baby?” Johnny’s dick was incredibly hard, but he had such good composure it made Jaehyun sick. “I like how needy you are.” His giggle made her clench, whining softly and she wanted to hide under a rock forever, but as if she was on auto pilot, she went to slip her fingers inside once more, only two this time. The squelching sounds were louder than she expected, panting and ever so softly her palm was rutting against her unsatisfied clit. She pulled them out for just a moment, switching hands again and sliding three fingers inside once again, the fullness satisfying.

“Fuck.” Jaehyun whispered. She sighed heavily, abusing the spot inside of her and reaching the other hand down to rub frantically at her clit, panting as she tried to get off quickly, closing her eyes and squirming in her seat, sweat rolling down her back as she got closer and closer to her release. She let out a loud whine when she felt the high peak, whimpering because her clit couldn’t take anymore, her legs shaking and stilling her fingers, her senses were compromised and she had to bring herself back to reality.

Johnny pulled her out of the trance, her head rolling over to look at him, eyelids heavy. “Can-can I taste you?” Jaehyun gulped. She’d had three orgasms and suddenly felt very sticky and kind of gross, but she’d do anything for Johnny. She slipped her fingers out, cautiously moving them back to Johnny’s mouth because it wasn’t an odd request considering who he was. He’d often do it himself after an amazing fingering session, so Jaehyun wasn’t surprised. However, when his hand was back to palming over his jeans and he took her fingers in his mouth with a moan, Jaehyun’s eyes suddenly felt heavy and she still felt another throbbing of her clit. She sighed, trying to blink it away and squeeze her legs back together. “God I can’t do this.” Johnny sighed, pulling her fingers from his mouth with the hand previously occupied.

"Do what?" Jaehyun squeaked, shaking as she gently touched her clit with Johnny's spit coating her fingers, tenderly touching the sensitive nub when she realized what he was doing.

Johnny had both hands on the wheel again to exit off to the next rest stop he saw.

Johnny pulled over into a far parking space under the shade of a roadside tree and before Jaehyun knew it, the car was in park and he was settling himself on the car seat between her legs. Johnny wore a big dopey smile that had an edge to it. Jaehyun gulped. “Hi.” She breathed, feeling him push himself down to kneel in the cramped area of the floorboard. Johnny had a good sized car considering he had legs a mile long and had a hard time properly fitting in a driver’s seat. Jaehyun was thankful in that moment.

“Hi, sweetheart.” Johnny’s voice was dripped in honey, reaching over her spread legs to recline the seat fully back. “Scoot up on the chair for me, okay?” Johnny sighed, pulling her legs over his shoulders and leaning down to bite gently at her thighs. Jaehyun was so wet, her come dripping on her skin and the fabric of the seat. “God, you really are amazing aren’t you?” Jaehyun shuddered, feeling his fingers dance up to lay on her hips under her skirt. Jaehyun stayed silent. Johnny was firm, pulling her hips closer and his tongue had no issue laying flat against her, making her eyes roll back. He licked up her slit, moaning softly at the taste and she gripped gently at his hair, trying not to pull too hard.

“Jesus, Johnny.” She gasped, tossing her head back. She’d come three times already but Johnny’s tongue wasn’t anything to compete with. Her gasps were shortened when she gripped his hair a little too tight, getting a grunt in return.

“Not so hard, princess.” Jaehyun knew not to be too rough with him, it was never on purpose to do so but sometimes she was a little more aggressive than she wanted to be. Johnny kissed her thigh again, smiling up at her and sighing to himself. “You know, you’re so pretty when you come.” He noted, giggling and kissing right over her clit, quirking a brow.

“S-stop it.” Jaehyun blushed, carding her fingers through her own hair. Johnny shared a sweet laugh, shaking his head and went straight back to licking her up, his lips suckling softly around her clit. He moaned softly, pulling off and dipping his tongue inside, Jaehyun gasping for air because fuck, she forgot how good it felt every time, his tongue as far inside as it could get and her stomach was fluttering, pulling his face closer and earning a soft chuckle. “Johnny, fuck.” She whimpered, eyes screwing shut.

Johnny moaned softly against her pussy and Jaehyun’s back arched, gripping his hair tighter and trying not to squirm from under his touch, he felt too good. He pulled his tongue out and the way he squeezed her ass as he moved his tongue back to her clit made her moan louder than she could’ve expected. She was so sensitive still and was already coming close to her peak.

Johnny lapped at her, tongue flattening against her clit and pressing down as much as he could, repeatedly, before Jaehyun was out of air, vision going blank and she wasn’t expecting to come again that quickly. Her chest was heaving and Johnny was still going, grip around her thighs unmatched and her eyelids were heavy when she tried her hardest to push him off, a deep giggle coming from his throat when he kissed her thigh. “Good, princess, good job.” He teased, nuzzling his nose against her skin and sighing to himself, eyes droopy and a soft smile on his face.

“I-.” She swallowed, trying to catch her breath. “Do you want me to-“ She didn’t know if she could finish the sentence, completely spent, but Johnny knew what she’d say before it had to come out.

“I actually.. came already.” Johnny laughed softly, a blush tinting his cheeks.

“You-you did?” Jaehyun asked, blinking and trying to readjust herself, pulling Johnny up from the obviously uncomfortable position. “When did-“ Johnny hovered over her, one knee on the seat between her knees. Jaehyun gulped, feeling his lips attach to hers in a tender kiss for just a brief moment.

“I-um,” He cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed. “It happens sometimes when I eat you out.” Jaehyun was speechless, just smiling up at her boyfriend. “On that note, we should go in the bathroom to change.” Johnny grinned, an embarrassed smile on his lips.

“God, we’re such a weird couple” She teased, sleepily blinking at Johnny. “I’ll let you fuck me when we get there, okay?”

“Well, I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was 100% a self-indulgent fic and i couldn't help myself truly. thank you for reading!


End file.
